


Tuck your love in your pocket [keep it out of sight]

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? maybe, Angst, Borderline Personality Disorder, Chara Protection Squad, Character Study, Child Abandonment, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Codependency, Desperation, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Genocide, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Narrator Chara, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Undertale Genocide Route, Soft Chara, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Neutral Route, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, ahaha I had a bad day and needed to vent so take my sad Smol child, just a tad though, oblivous chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: You both loved too much, yet not enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a bad week

You tuck it in your pocket, compacting it tell its small enough to fit. You can't feel this way. Your not aloud to feel this way. Your love will always be unrequited.  
And- and it may hurt, but, really, this is nothing compared to what they've suffered.  
Really, your fine. As long as they're happy - as long as they're safe - you can indure. You can always indure. You never expected to live after throwing yourself in that hole, much less _this_.  
And so you listen to their advise, cling on to every narration whispered into your ear, spare every monster you come across. If it's for them, you'll die over and over. And when charas smile seems a little to strained, words sadly wistful, when a nightmare is shared between you two, leaving them gasping and sobing, you comfort them. You never force them to tell you stuff, you slow your arms from moving when they involuntarily flinch away from your touch, you support them. You'd do anything for them, after all.

*its the end.  
[SAVE]

"Please don't reset, chara."  
*i want to save you, asriel. You're.. You're my brother.  
"Let frisk be happy."

*I'm sorry.  
[RESET]

They reset. All you did for them snatched away in an instant. But it's fine. It's _fine_. They weren't happy with the ending, of course they weren't. Why would they be when the one the care about most is suffering? _The one they cared about most.._  
You try not to think about how they were willing to choose him over you, even when they knew how painful dying is as you search for a way to save asriel.

You kill, on accident. Your eyes widen as the monster crumples to dust, weapon falling from your hands. You load your save, yes, but you don't forget that exhilarating hollow moment.

You try on repeat, but it's pointless. You've relived this day again and again, you've died over and over, yet it's getting you no where. The drone of words you've heard countless times continues buzzing in your ears. You hardly even think as you act, words of honey pouring out of your mouth unconsencely. Your not completely sure what you said, what they said, it feels like your just going through the movements. You want to scream, to quit, to cry, but. But it's for chara. So, you don't.

Your pocket is full and heavy, and it weighs you down tell it hurts to move.

Sickly determined, you want to please chara, for them to be happy and safe, for them to stay with you. You don't care what you have to do, you don't know what else you _can_ do, so you move forward.

Somewhere along the way you stoped looking at anyone else as people. They're just lines of code, strings of dialogue. Even flowey is, for he doesn't remember. Chara had always been your most precious, but now they're your whole world.

Chara really doesn't know how to quit.  
Honestly you didn't care about asriel that much. Sure you felt bad for him, but that's not why you're doing this. If it wasn't for Chara, you'd still be on the surface. But it's ok. You'd do anything for them, after all.

At this point you're pocket is over flowing.

One day it hits you. As long as you continue to do this, nothing will change. You've chosen every other option besides.. Chara hears your train of thought, and dread pools in their stomach. But. You're doing this for them. You promised you'd save there brother, no matter what. You'd make them happy.. So..

Dust coats your hands. You're exhausted, but still determined. You'll make Chara happy. You'll protect them. You will.  
You ignore their frantic laughter laced with tears reverberating in your ears as something akin to guilt nags at you.

Papyrus is a oblivious King  
Undyne lives on a couch  
Alphys hates you  
Mettaton is a dictator  
Sans tells you to hang in there  
Toriel is exiled  
Papyrus thanks you for murder  
Alphys commits suicide  
Undyne becomes emperor  
Sans joins toriel in the ruins  
Toriel is queen again  
You've seen so many endings, but still not the one you want.

There's only one thing you haven't tried.

Chara changes, you change, somewhere along the way. Sans is dust, Flowey is now just a stain on the ground, and soon asgore crumples before you. It's not about asriel anymore. You're not sure what it's about, but the power you have is addictive. Maybe at this point you're just killing to kill.  
You don't think you're quite human anymore.

Chara asks you to erase this world. They'd never do this before, and you know the only reason they're doing this now is because of you. it's your fault that Chara became like this. A part of you screams at you to say no, this isn't right, apart of you screams at you to listen to Chara, you have to make them happy, and the rest of you doesn't care. The love and LOVE inside you are clashing.

In the end it doesn't matter, the world is destroyed by Chara either way. It's pitch black, and you can't see anything at all. You always thought that the end of the world would be something grand, but it's not. It's hollow, and empty. You don't know what you where trying to accomplish, and all you feel is regret. In the darkness Chara speaks, and you hand over your soul.

Your pockets are empty.


End file.
